The Pack: Chapter 1 - Nightmare
by DeadlyWordsmith
Summary: This is my new series, based around the pack's relationship with one another. More info in the author's notes. WARNING: THERE WILL BE A SICKENING AMOUNT OF FLUFF


**LITERALLY EVERYTHING BELOW IS IMPORTANT**

 **This is my first series, (I got a request for a one-shot and I'm working on it I just had to finish this chapter first). In this series, Melissa McCall and Chris Argent are married, they are the parents (adoptive or otherwise) of Scott, Stiles, Liam, and Issac (will be referred to as the "The Fam" part of the pack). I have changed the ages up a little, and some characters are not dead/moved away. Heres a list of characters with their ages to help you keep track. Always open to requests.**

 **Fam Pack**

 **Melissa McCall-Argent: Parent**

 **Chris McCall-Argent: Parent**

 **Scott McCall-Argent: 18 - Senior**

 **Stiles McCall-Argent: 18 - Senior**

 **Liam McCall-Argent: 15 - Sophomore**

 **Issac McCall-Argent: 16 - Junior**

 **Outside but still Pack**

 **Kira Yukimura: 18 - Senior**

 **Lydia Martin: 18 - Senior**

 **Malila Tate: 18 - Senior**

 **Hayden Romero: 15 - Sophomore**

 **Other Supporting Characters**

 **Derek Hale**

 **Alan Deaton**

 **Now this stuff so you know whats going on**

"blahdeblahdeblah" = actual speech

 _"_ _blahdeblahdeblah" = character's thoughts_

 **blahdeblahdeblah = emphasis**

 ** _THE PACK_**

 ** _(kinda looks like the 'Teen Wolf' text cuz of the italics?)_**

 **Chapter 1 - Nightmare**

 _Liam was climbing out of the well. Pain shot up through his body with each movement, wolfsbane in the water had weakened him. He still pushed on, he_ ** _had_** _to get out. A quick glance below sent a chill down the young wolf's spine. Liam moved his leg up and, after finding a sturdy foothold, his opposite hand followed suit. He focused on repeating the process and tried to keep his mind off of the void beneath him. Liam could see light from the moon, he could smell the distant dampness of the woods after rain. It kept him motivated, without warning the rock beneath his food gave out, it fell leaving Liam's leg dangling. He struggled to find balance. To make things worse his other foot slipped. All the movement caused his hand to slide off the mossy rock. He was four fingers close to falling. Three fingers… two fingers… one finger…_

"AAHHH!" Liam woke up in a cold sweat, it reminded him of his dream, the cold water in the well. Memories flooded his mind and blurred his vision. Liam was terrified, all he wanted, **needed** , was Scott, or Stiles.

Liam felt like he had a stronger connection with Scott, maybe it was because they were both werewolves, or the Alpha / Beta bond. Whatever it was Liam always felt safe and loved whenever he was with Scott. And that is exactly what he needed right now.

Scott woke to a scream from the room next door. _"Liam!"_ Was the only thought that crossed his mind as he threw the covers off himself.

The door to Liam's dark bedroom burst open as cold air oozed out into the hallway. The room usually smelled slightly like honey, but all Scott was picking up on was fear, with undertones of… embarrassment…? Scott's heightened vision permitted him to clearly see a fearful Liam sitting upright and a pair of greyish blue eyes, glazed with tears. Scott's heart clenched at the sight, he hated seeing his little brother like that.

"Sc-Scott?" Liam asked, his voice trembled. Scott approached his Beta,

"Yeah, it's me… I'm here." He said softly,

"Scott I," Liam paused but Scott finished for him,

"You had a nightmare, I know,"

"Yeah… it-it was about the well… I was climbing out," His voice wavered, "I was gonna get out but I slipped and…" The younger's voice broke, "You never came…" Scott picked up the fallen sheets and sat beside his brother,

"Liam, its all over, you're okay… you're okay." He repeated those two words, the same two he had said when he rescued Liam from the well.

"I know but it-it just felt so real… I thought you left me…" A tear rolled down his face.

"Hey, c'mere," Scott opened his arms and allowed his little brother to hug him. That was it for Liam, the dam shattered. Scott just held him as he cried and rubbed circles on Liam's back while whispering the occasional "you're okay"

He knew Liams greatest fear, abandonment. He couldn't blame his brother either (not that he ever would). The kid had been deserted so many times, usually because his I. E. D. scared people off, or annoyed them. Scott knew the worst part about Liam's dream wasn't falling. It was the idea that nobody came, nobody tried to help. But that's all it was, an idea. Scott knew all this so he just held his little brother and repeatedly said, "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

A few minutes later Liam stopped crying and Scott broke the hug but kept his hands on Liam's shoulders.

"You good?" He asked,

"Yeah…" Liam sniffed as he looked to the floor avoiding Scott's gaze, who was now kneeling beside the bed so he could look Liam in the eye.

"Liam you don't have to be embarrassed. It's okay to be afraid. You know you can come to me with anything, right? " Scott asked, his voice was comforting.

"Yeah… I know" He replied, raising his head. A slight smile grew on Scott's face as he said,

"It's late, we should probably sleep," Liam hesitated and Scott noticed that he was still a little insecure. The Alpha was about to offer to stay but Liam beat him to it,

"Can… can you stay… please?" Scott's smile widened slightly, he was happy to see his little brother open up,

"Sure buddy," he replied as he slid underneath the covers next to Liam, who had rested his head on Scott's collarbone. The older wrapped an arm around him and idly fiddled with his hair, recognizing his Beta found the action comforting. Both Werewolves drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

 **That's it for chapter 1! Open to feedback and requests, also can someone please tell me how to do a line break. Thanks!**


End file.
